No title yet
by LuckySchmoney
Summary: Bianca and Elise are two strong women who love each other very much... but when a deadly virus outbreak consumes all that surrounds them they must fight to stay alive and protect each other and those who haven’t been infected.
1. Let us start

T W O - T H O U S A N D - S E V E N T E E N

The night had a thin mist that hovered above the dirt road which made it quite difficult to see small animals roaming about. Multiple kinds of trees were sporadically placed along side the road. Every now and then a crow would perch on a branch and glare down at the few cars passing by. One vehicle in particular was going much too fast for its own good. One vehicle registered to a Bianca Emerson. Only god knows why she'd be driving that fast, but what makes now so important? Running from something? Someone? Multiple someones?

The vehicle kept its already fast pace and the driver tried to speed up more once she saw the lighted path to a cabin enclosed by quite a few fir trees. The car somehow did increase its speed as it closed the space between the cabin. Once close enough Bianca slammed on the break as fast as possible and quickly turned the engine off. She grabbed the revolver in the passenger seat and then opened the glove box for a box of rounds for the gun. Bianca was frantic to get out of the car and into the cabin so she loaded the revolver and hauled ass.

A blonde head peeked out of the window and then immediately disappeared to open the front door to let the distressed woman in. After entering Bianca quickly shut the door behind her and exhaled deeply. Her blue eyes scanned the room. Nothing. No one but

Elise Moore.

"You okay? You look kinda icky." Elise asked.

"Uh, yeah I feel really icky... No one else is here right?"

"No just us. Why?" Elise raised a blonde eyebrow. "And why is there a gun stuffed down the backside of your pants? What did you get yourself into?"

"Uh there is a answer for all of your questions and I'm going to answer them. They may not sound realistic but bear with me here hon."

A nod.

"Okay, so it's good no ones here because we need to leave. Or stay maybe. I'm not sure yet. Next the revolver is with me because we're gonna need it as well as your shot guns and lastly I didn't get myself into anything intentionally. Alright?"

Elise stared thoughtfully for a second. "Alright but what exactly did you get yourself into? Exactly Bianca I've got to know so I can understand." She crossed her arms.

Well here goes nothin'. "I was downtown and this large group of people were sharing needles and doing drugs and... and biting each other in an alley, they caught me looking at them and it looked like they here half alive, half dead, gross, skin falling off, chasing me, bark-" she was cut off.

"What do you mean chasing you? Did they hurt you?" Elise asked in a worried manner.

"No baby, they didn't hurt me but they attempted to. They didn't look alive, they were incoherent, yelling and screaming at me. I thought they were going to rip my head off!" Bianca said. Her dark brows were knitted together. "I was so scared I didn't know what to do..." she pulled out the revolver and looked at it silently.

"I...l shot someone Elise." Bianca stuttered but managed to get out.

Elise let out a long breath. She hadn't been in this situation since she herself was a marine a long while ago. Yikes. It didn't help that Bianca hadn't ever had any experience with this sort of thing either. Her tall, dark and intimidating girlfriend had been in many fist fights but had never killed anyone. But this was different. The way Bianca explained the situation made it sound rational to get a gun out. Self defense right? Yeah... yeah? Elise thought to herself. "Sweetheart I understand why you did what you did, but did you at least call the police?"

Bianca nodded quietly. Elise took her into her arms and held her there. "Like I said before, we might have to leave, so I suggest packing a bag just in case." Bianca said quietly.

"Okay, but are you saying you are being followed?" Elise asked calmly.

"Maybe... no... I'm not really sure everything happened quite fast Elise. But from downtown those lunatics were chasing the jeep, but I think I lost 'em when I got on the exit."

"That far? Wow, whatever their on it must be strong." I can't think of any drug besides PCP that would make a human do that sort of thing. Oh lord. Whatever it is, it needs to be destroyed I tell you what, Elise thought with a smirk.

If they needed to leave, they needed to be ready to leave. Elise hesitantly packed somethings and left the rest to Bianca.

Bianca made her way over to the long couch and lifted up the middle and left cushions to a compartment that held all their or Elise's fire arms. She set them all out on the coffee table and took a head count. All sixteen were accounted for. She then took a head count for all the boxes of ammo. Geez, Elise, one woman militia ready for battle, Bianca thought with a smile. She heard footsteps coming toward her and turned around.

"Ummm, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Elise asked the crouched woman.

"I'm, uh loading up... we are going to need them." Bianca said.

One deathly glare.

"Um I left the dog..." Bianca said quietly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I... it wasn't on purpose, I was terrified and I didn't mean to leave Trooper there-" Bianca was interrupted.

Elise took a deep breath. 1...2...3...4...5... "Fine but why do we need guns to get the dog?" She inquired.

"Because that alley was a block away from the... apartment." Bianca said looking at the ground.

Oh hell no, to the no no no. Ugh, my poor baby. Well, if I must. "Alright, but why do we need so much? I mean shouldn't two be enough or like just one?"

Bianca pouted her lips and looked at the blond woman. "We must get our baby out safely. Please please please! Those people were bitting each other! Biting each other! That is very unsanitary! It's not human! One of 'em bit the damn police officer!"

"Wait, wait, wait did you just say not human?" Elise paused for a hot second. "You mean like a zombie or something?"

"It may sound childish, but uh yeah like a zombie or something. They looked pretty nasty," Bianca said trying not to make eye contact. "They run like the devil's at their heels too."

"My goodness... okay. Well the ball is in your court and I'm following right behind ya." Elise squinted her eyes. Can't believe I'm choosing to say this now but, "Where you go, I go."

"Glad we see eye to eye." Bianca smiled. Glad you know how to use a gun too. Bianca stood up to get multiple duffle bags, maybe like four to haul all the arms and ammo. This is kinda funny cause when most people see Elise they don't think miss-marine-with-exactly-sixteen-guns. Heh more like sweetheart with a big bad girlfriend. But hey, that's my sweetheart, Bianca thought with a grin.

Elise stopped in the doorway and had a thought for a moment. She squinted her eyes and turned her head in the general direction Bianca was in.

"I wonder... the more I think about it, the more I question the both of us." She paused a second. "The less I think about it, the more adventurous and... interesting it seems. Am I okay? Are you okay? Are we okay?" Elise thought aloud. Bianca overheard.

"No... We are more than okay. We are just fine in fact." Bianca said aloud.

Elise stood quietly for a millisecond.

Multiple milliseconds.

"Were you feeling sick today? Or like, just not feeling well over all?"

"I'm alright. I've been alright. Why?"

"Nothin'."

After kicking back quite a few zombie mannered human beings, most likely zombies. The two woman managed to get inside the apartment building. The outside world was loud and rambunctious but the quaint building was eerily silent. Deadly silent. Too quiet for its own good, silent.

Empty void.

When they got to the top of the stair case, Elise noticed that specifically their door was wide open. At this point, both Bianca and Elise went through a flow of pessimistic thoughts. Albeit, they didn't want them to be real or true. They were. Almost everything they could think of was there. No zombies thankfully but the place was robbed well and there were bloody boot prints that started from the door to the window, then to the master bedroom, and back to the front door. All the glass windows were broken. Books, loose papers, documents, pieces of mail, even furniture were clearly all misplaced, turned over and strewn throughout the living space.

Neither woman spoke at all out when they saw what was found in the corner next to the main entrance. A bloody grotesque heap of innards, fur and what not were left. The silence after was intense and the atmosphere around them felt heavy. "Let's get out of here." Was all that was said.

They took one step out of the building when they took in the sight of people being chained by the dead lunatics. They both shared a scared/confused look. Elise looked at Bianca. Bianca looked at Elise. A moan was heard from a thing near the two of them. They both looked at the source. Nothing. Just intense staring for about thirty seconds. Bianca slowly leaned closer to Elise, she whispered "When I say go, I'm going to shoot him and then we run back to the car."

With a nod the plan was understood. The ugly lunatic took half a step and let out a heavy breath.


	2. Get a move on

"Go, go, gO, GO!" Bianca said as she took out the pistol and shot the creepy in the leg. And with that the two bolted to the jeep. They both got in and locked the doors. They both sat quietly then turned to face each other.

"Uh. That was... um... different." Elise forced out, then took a long breath.

"Yeah... no shit huh." Bianca said with no facial expression. She faced forward and ran her hand through her hair. She spoke again. "You alright?"

Elise took a second. "On the outside I'm fine, on the inside, I uh... feel like I could fall apart." Elise sounded like she was fine but what she said gave her away. "... How 'bout you?"

"About the same." She admitted quietly. She felt like letting everything out but it just wouldn't. Nothing. "Well, let's get out of here." Elise gave her a nod and with that they took off as fast as they could.

They had just seen their beloved pet in pieces, pulled apart, dead, in a corner surrounded and covered in pure red blood. Everything about the scene was enough to make one vomit bile or something. Bianca looked over at Elise who was shedding silent tears. Bianca thought to herself, what the fuck? What the fuck is going on? Why? Who? Who the fuck did that? I want them dead. The same damage they did to Trooper, ten fold. Her face was contorted into an angry one. Bianca extremely upset to the point it would be unsafe to drive and best to just pull over and calm down.

Elise now glanced at Bianca. The car was too quiet, yet they did nothing to break the silence. Just a small sniffle was heard every now and then but nothing more.

They were never exposed to this much silence for a very long time. It felt wrong and foreign to both women. There was always something going on in the background no matter what, even if it was just music or the tv it didn't make a difference until now. It made a big difference and they both recognized and embraced it with all their might.

"Hey..." Bianca said quietly.

"Hey yourself." Elise said back to her.

"I'm going to pull over so I can calm down. Is that alright with you?" Bianca asked. "I'm too sad and angry to drive."

"That's fine with me. Would you like me to drive afterwards?"

Bianca nodded and proceeded to the nearest empty stop. Once the car was completely stopped, Bianca got out and leaned on the hood of the car. Elise could tell Bianca was letting it all out and needed a few minutes to herself. She felt the same way. Eventually Bianca turned back and motioned with her head for Elise to join her.

After the painfully quiet drive from the city, the two women made it back to the cabin. Still night, a little too quiet and empty even for a place they were in. The wind was the only thing to be heard around. Something was really off. There was usually very little sound but still.

Elise and Bianca still hadn't entered the cabin. They both sat in the jeep. Quiet as can be. They were talking with their eyes. They both sensed something was very wrong and out of place. Bianca put a finger up to her lips, signing to be very quiet. She motioned her head back to let Elise know they needed to get out of the car. Elise nodded and pulled up the revolver that Bianca had used earlier.

As they exited the vehicle they both heard the sound of rustling from either a tree or a bush, some sort of shrub. Automatically, both heads turned toward the general direction of the source. The retired blonde marine held out the revolver and pulled the hammer back.

Immediately, a scraggly looking teenaged boy jumped out behind the tree, "Good lord don't shoot!" He looked like he had been crying.

"What the hell Mike?!" Elise yelled angrily. "What's with all the hiding?"

No answer, he seemed like he was going to break down.

"Mike what happened?" Bianca asked calmly.

Mike hesitated at first but finally spoke,"They're dead. Both of them.They're gone. They killed them." He cried.

Bianca and Elise looked at each other. Mike's parents were dead. But who killed them? Those things that killed trooper maybe? That'd be very unfortunate. That fucking sucks.

Elise and Bianca went over to the boy. Elise spoke first, "Mike, who did it?" She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mike, can you tell me who did this?"

The boy struggled to answer the question. His brown eyes were glossy and red from crying. His hair was unkept. Little dots and splatters of blood stained the front of his clothes. The young man was cold and sweaty from running away from his now, dead family's cabin that was almost two and a half miles away from Elise and Bianca's.

Mike Puntasrima. 17 years old. Thai-American. 5' 9" and good looking. Brown eyes. Short black hair. Newly orphaned.

Everything, to him, was going too fast and didn't matter anymore. Incoherent, scared, afraid and lost without a sense of purpose and direction.

When Elise couldn't get an answer out of the boy she looked at Bianca. A wretched feeling of intense fear and sorrow showed plainly across both their faces. As if Bianca had read Elise's mind, the two older woman guided Mike into the cabin. Trying to calm the boy down to the best of their ability.

Cleaned and not cold anymore, Mike had finally cried himself to sleep on the sofa after a few hours of Elise and Bianca coaxing him to settle down.

Meanwhile the pair of woman were discussing what they were going to do about Mikes unfortunate predicament. In the back room, they both spoke to each other quietly, enough to hear anything out of the ordinary. Just in case, that is.

As they kept on with their quiet conversation, a light tapping sound was made against the bedroom window. They both acknowledged it. The tapping slowly became louder and harsher. The tapping started to sound like knocking. The kind you'd do in a wooden door or something. This though, this increased knocking was on glass. All, throughout the cabin was that knocking sound. By now the window should've been broken to bits. But it wasn't.

Bianca and Elise left the back room. Elise to wake up Mike and Bianca to do whatever she was going to do. But Mike, he wasn't where they had last seen him. No, he was up and in a corner next to the front door with a buck knife in his hands. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. His physical disposition was severely angry and ready to fight.

Elise slowly got closer to him. "They're coming." Mike said in a raspy voice.

"Who is coming, Mike?" Elise asked over the loud knocking of the glass. No answer still.

"Mike?" She tried again.

A brief moment went by, "I don't know." He said quietly, but enough for Elise to hear it.

And then, more knocking, coming from more than the back room window began. Just as before the tapping turned to knocking. And still the knocking was enough to break the windows, yet they still didn't break.

Bianca walked over to both of them, she looked at Elise, "We need to leave right now," and then she looked at Mike, "Cool knife." Pause... "Uh now, we need to leave now, I have everything we need in the car so let's go."

As quickly as all three of them could, they left the cabin and got into the jeep. The knocking window sounds remained in the cabin. That was a bit of a relief but they still hadn't figured out what was behind all the clatter.

Bothersome. That word was just not enough for the continuous knocking. Supernaturally infuriating more like it. There were trees around the cabin but there weren't any nasty winds speeding about. An intense feeling of being watched. Nothing was jolly about the scene. Scary to not know anything going on at the moment. It feels wrong.

The three of them sat in the car. Apart from the knocking it was still so quiet. The kind of awkward quiet, like after you're done arguing with who ever over something quite silly. But nothing at the moment was even close to silly. Far from it. Scared.

As Bianca fumbled with the keys, trying to get it into the ignition. A groaning, multiple in fact, the sound of leaves crunching. Running, something is running. Somethings.

"You hear that?" Bianca asked quietly.

"Well don't just sit there! Move it!" Elise said.

So they drove off at a very fast speed. Down the winding forest like road. Bianca looked in the rear view mirror. She saw Mike but she also saw those humanoids running like she thought they'd be. Her eyes widened and she attempted to make the car go even faster. Elise looked at the side wire mirror, she saw them as well. The two woman looked at each other and thought they thought the same thing.

"Mike do you know how to use a gun?"

"I'm going to do a one-eighty."

Bianca and Elise said simultaneously. They looked at each other again. Quiet again.

"What, no don't do that!" Elise scolded Bianca.

"I thought that's what you were thinking too." Bianca said coyly.

"No!" Elise said exasperated. "...We'll talk later. Mike do you know how to use a gun?" She asked the orphan again.

"Long range yes." He answered in a shaky tone.

"Alright, behind you, the duffle bag, point twenty two's. You can load right?" Elise inquired quickly.

Mike reached behind him and pulled out a semi automatic, twenty two caliber rifle. He looked at it as if it were a diamond. "Yes, I do." He got out the rounds just after.

"Okay good. Once you're set up, pull the cover back and have at them." Elise turned back around and opened up the glove box in front of her. She pulled out a big ass, silver plated desert eagle, .50 caliber handgun. She began to load the magazine.


	3. Dirty Deb

"How did you fit Deborah in there anyway?" Bianca asked nonchalantly. Deborah, the gun. Dirty Deb, like Dirty Harry, they'd call it.

A pause. Elise thought for a second, "I took out eleven of the thirty seven copies of your favorite obsession: Dude, Where's My Car." She joked.

"I thought we were over that! Those weren't mine!" Bianca countered.

"Then why did you keep two of them?" Elise said, pulling back the slide.

"Ahh shoot your gun." Bianca said annoyed and rolled her eyes.

Mike was in the back still shooting at the creepies. He was doing well. Elise was shooting back as well. They were making progress when it came to Lessing their numbers... and the gas tank. One left and they were already starting to slow down.

Mike and Elise looked at Bianca. They looked at her as if she'd done something foolish. Forgetting to fill up the tank before something like this would happen and knowing it might happen, is indeed a bit foolish.

"Uh, sorry." She quietly blurted out.

The jeep finally came to a complete stop. That stubborn creepy was just not giving up. Elise, Mike and Bianca were still in the car. Someone was going to have to do it. Oh yes. That's when Mike yelled, "Nose goes!" Him and Elise quickly put their index fingers on the tip of their own noses. Bianca... not fast enough.

"Dammit, every time." She complained. "Alright Mike, lemme see that knife of yours."

Mike handed Bianca the buck knife. The knife reminded Bianca of the horror movie, Scream. The knife looked like the one the main antagonist, Ghostface, used to kill the other characters. It made her think. 'I can, but it doesn't mean I should.' She mimicked the Ghostface chuckle.

Bianca looked at Elise and flicked her eye brows up and down. "We'll go on!" Elise insisted.

Bianca unbuckled herself and opened the car door, "No fun." She muttered. She got out, slammed the door behind her and marched herself right over to the deteriorating human.

Elise smiled at a silly memory of when Bianca and herself first started becoming interested in each other.

Mike noticed. He was confused. How could anyone be smiling at a time like this? Mike thought. Zombies are trying to kill us, and yet she's giddy? Mike had a firm hold on the rifle. 'Ugh, white people.' He thought to himself.

"You alright, back there?" Elise asked Mike.

"Um, I'm still shaken up, but I think I can manage. Um... h-how are you?" He said trying to mute the sound of Bianca fucking up a nasty bugger.

Elise sighed, "I feel exhausted. And I'm sure you're feeling much worse from what's happened to you in the past few hours." She paused, " I know how you feel Mike. I wasn't raised by my parents, I was raised by my grandfather. Papa, I'd call him. He loved Bianca. Huh, after I got out of the marine gig, I met Bianca. Then shortly afterwards My Papa died and I-I... It was like I went crazy or something and I couldn't take care of myself, I wasn't coherent." Elise inhaled deeply. "Mike, do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Don't freeze up. The earth doesn't stop for anybody."

"That's right, Mike. You have to keep going. It's good to grieve at first, but after awhile it won't help. Not even yourself."

"Elise?" Mike said quietly.

"Yeah,"

"You were smiling earlier, just when Bianca stepped out. If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"

"A good memory," Elise smiled.

2009

Fresh out of the military, Elise, still in marine garb ran over to her Papa. The tall white guy with short, curly white hair and a slight beard to match. Hugs and shy tears were exchanged and off they were out of the airport back home.

The drive lasted for about an hour but along the way they stopped to get gas. Elise, not wanting her Papa to be up and about too much, decided she'd handle it.

"Alright, I'll be right back, you need anything?" Elise asked, standing on the other side of the car door.

"Yeah, all the quaaludes they have." The old man joked.

"You know, I wish I could help ya out there, but I just don't think they'd carry those here." She chuckled and then walked into the station.

The inside of the station was bright. It was very bright, like the kind of brightness you'd see in a spooky operating room. The place smelt like windex and those lemon scented lysol wipes. Now, our favorite blonde gal walks over the the register to give whoever money for gas.

As Elise is waiting behind a guy who happens to be buying a lot of chewing tobacco and gum, a tall and mysterious woman walks up behind her to wait.

Beautiful, black hair. Legs that are long enough to touch the floor. Sunglasses are perched up on the majestic woman's head. Blue eyes that are more visually attractive than the sky or any ocean. Defined cheeks that would make anyone just think "DAMN MA!" Oh and don't even get me started on those shoulders, 'cause goddamn.

Okay anyway, that guy was still not done buying his stuff and it was making Elise antsy. She began to tap her booted heal against the tile floor. She wanted the man to hurry up already, she had an old guy waiting in (basically a heated, metal box) the car. You can't do that to old people. You at least have to roll a window down. Duh. Right, so she was tapping away, so much her military issued wallet fell out of that pocket of hers.

Tall, dark and gorgeous noticed immediately that this specific wallet had fallen. Like any good person - she'd pick it up and had it to the woman. Instead - pick up wallet, open it up, examine the id, 'Oh my god', scribbled down her name and number, place it in the wallet. And finally handed it to the beautiful blonde woman.

"Hey miss, you dropped this." She tried to say in such a tone as she tapped Elise on the shoulder and held out the item.

Elise turned around to see the mortal that looked like a goddess. Nothing came out at first but finally after attempting to think, "Uh, oh thank you... thanks." Elise turned beet red. She kept staring like it was okay to do so.

"Huh, no problem." The woman smiled.

Elise turned back around completely star struck. Well good god, I hope I see her around. Hmmmm. She thought.

Oh about three hours later, Elise and Papa were settling in. The very same cabin that (was mentioned earlier) Elise grew up in. Nothing changed since she had left all those years ago. Same smells, sights, trees, gravel driveway. Everything was how it was before. That's a nice thing about living with an old man. Yeah that's about it.

Elise trekked into her bedroom. Her own little sanctuary. The room wasn't too big. Had nice bed in the middle. Just regular stuff like that. She tossed her duffle onto the bed and flicked off her hat. She let out a sigh, took her hair out of the bun it was in. Then she walked over to the dresser and started to empty out her many pockets. Some change, phone, a piece of paper with some information on it, and finally that wallet.

Elise noticed a white paper, halfway sticking out of the wallet. A blonde eyebrow arose. She picked it up again and opened it up. There she found a jagged edged paper with a name, a note and a phone number

I was behind you at the gas station. I like your style and I'd like to get to know you. 

555.2368

Bianca E.

Three words. Big. Stupid. Smile.

Mike was in awe. He had never heard of it done in such an easy way. "Your Bianca is a smooth one." He grinned.

That made Elise smile but before she could respond, the car door opened once more.

"Um, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Mike stay where you are. We'll be right back." Elise said as she fixed her eyes on Bianca.

Standing behind the jeep the two woman stood together.

Eight years they had been together. That's a long time. Still together even after some very rainy days.

Bianca began, "We're going to have to push the car for a bit. I'm going to see if my phone can pick up a signal and call us a cab or something." She stopped herself for a moment, "You don't have your wallet by chance do you?" Bianca was really hoping that Elise did indeed have it on her.

"Let me check..." Elise began her own pocket search and found that Bianca was staring. "Like what you see?" She stopped the search after she found nothing.

"I mean... if I had know you needed a body search, you should've asked. I'd be more than happy to do so."

"Head in the gutter hun," Elise smirked.

"With a girlfriend like mine? Where else would it be?" Bianca stuffed her hands in her coat pockets.

"You perv."

"Right, coming from the one who said, "My god, I'd climb you like a cliff." And my personal favorite, "Good lord, Bianca, you really are fire-hot-sex-Goddess." Oh yeah, I really like that one."

"Now wait a minute. I do admit to climbing you like a cliff but, I don't remover saying the other thing. Although, now that you mention it, I swear to Jesus riding a seatless bike, I cannot tell a lie." Elise took one step closer to Bianca.

"Ha, I got ya," Bianca shifted towards Elise.

"You'll always get me."

That's where they kissed. They closed the space between them and sealed that thing with a very nice kiss. They loved sharing moments like this one. It's the kind of thing that produces a good memory, and oh boy do they have a lot of good memories.

"Ahem..."

The couple reluctantly pulled away from each other. As if Bianca could read Elise's mind, she had a bad feeling about what Mike was going to say.

"I heard some strange noises. I'd say... about one football field away. Sounds questionable. I think we should make a run for it."

"I like that plan. How much do you think are out there?" Elise turned her attention to Mike.

"I'm not su-"

Bianca interrupted Mike, "twelve," she was focusing hard on the direction they were coming from. "Not sane." Bianca spoke as if she were reading of notes she had taken. Reading her mental notes.

Elise listened intently and at the same time she admired her girlfriend's senses, she thought it was pretty cool. In all of her years as a marine, she never was able to pick up that sharp of hearing or smell. Elise did have pretty good senses but not as intense or exact as Bianca.

"Let's get moving and when I say moving I mean start running." Bianca said in her serious tone.


	4. On the run

The three began their run. Their footsteps sounded heavy on the old but paved road. As if a doppler effect began, the sound of the yelling, screaming and groaning started to crescendo the closer they got to the trio. It was scarily alarming. The rate Mike, Bianca and Elise were going was simply not enough. Closer and closer the nasty but minuscule horde ran. They ran at an average pace yet it would still be considered fast. Therefore, the nasties caught up with the three runners. The trio now had an obligation to fight for their lives.

They began by firing shots from about five yards. Five where hit but, only two went down. Ten out of twelve left. Bianca, Elise and Mike started to sprint as fast as their bodies would allow them. It only did them very little good. Yet, it was better than nothing at all. When they finally got to their preferred distance, they walked backwards and fired shots. Four more went down. Six out of twelve left.

Elise finally reached for the shot gun slung to her back. The blonde loaded the shells and aimed at the general direction of the sickening group. A loud blast eluded from the double barrel. One could be able hear the spray of the pellets make impact with the humanoids and the ground. One remained standing. Unexpectedly, Mike took out the buck knife and threw it directly at its stomach. Thick, brown blood slowly seeped out of the gaping wound. It was revolting. The smell was even worse.

Almost nonchalantly, the creep pulled the knife out of itself and threw it back at Mike, he yelled quite. The knife punctured his left bicep. Elise quickly got to his side and pulled the knife out. Naturally as one would after getting stabbed, Mike cried out in extreme pain. Elise took the bandana off of Mikes head and wrapped it tightly around the wound. Bianca took Deborah out of the back of her pants and shot three rounds at the zombie. Bianca then put Deborah back where she was before but, she forgot the barrel was still hot. The tall woman yelped

"Hey! You okay there?" Elise said.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I forgot Deb would still be hot after a short ride," Bianca began to rub her lower back where the barrel lightly skimmed across. "Thank god she didn't go any further south."

Mike glanced at Bianca through his teary eyes, "What?" The boy was truly confused.

"The hand gun, Mike."

The young man nodded his head. Mike winced then sat down on the pavement. Elise walked over to Bianca. The shorter woman set her hands on her hips and looked up.

"Oh alright, time to open up the hood."

Bianca turned around and lifted up her jacket and shirt. Elise moved closer hand to one hold of the lifted clothes with one hand and ran her hand over the General region of the slight burn. This time Elise winced. Seeing her lady hurt was something she definitely did not like.

"It's not too bad but, I'd still get something cold on it." Elise let go of the clothes and put them back in place. "It will heal up quickly... just don't poke at it." She wrapped her arms around Bianca and leaned in closely.

"Mike gonna be alright?" Bianca asked, she was rightly concerned about him.

"As long as we take it slow from now until he gets better. He lost at least two cups of blood so, he's gonna be weak for a few hours." Elise was hesitant to bring up a certain thought she had.

"Do you think he can get infected or something? Like, do you think those things are contagious?"

Bianca processed the question for a second, "For the sake of the boy, I really hope not. He's gone through so much in the span of about twelve hours, and plus we know him so well. Mike's like family to us. I know for a fact, we cannot kill him."

"I know we can't. We won't. I believe we'll just have to wait and see." Elise held on to Bianca tighter and she did not want to let go.

Hours later when The Sun began its ascent, Mike was feeling better but, of course, his bicep still hurt like hell. Like it would. The boy's mood was better and he was much more talkative than usual. The two woman didn't think anything of it. Nothing wrong with that. Albeit, once they spotted a small brick building, Mike began to quite down. The building was at least five or six yards away. Hand in hand, Bianca and Elise were walking behind Mike.

Elise let out a sigh. Bianca turned to look at her, "What's on your mind?"

"You, a bed and a nap," said Elise. That got a raised eyebrow from Bianca's lovely face.

"A nap, or a nap?"

"A nap. Actual sleep hon," Elise chuckled.

"Sounds immaculate," she squeezed the blonde's hand a little, "As soon as we get some service in our phones we are most definitely hitching a ride."

Elise mumbled to herself, "Hitch, heh." She had a smirk on her face. An idea formed in her head but, she had no intention of saying anything, that is.

"Hey." No response. "HEY!" Three pairs of eyes squinted in confusion. "YOU THREE OVER THERE!"

The trio whipped their heads towards the voice. Who the hell could be out where they are? And be alive? Either this person had some mad skills or they were in a well closed off space. The voice sounded feminine. The figure looked familiar to Elise and Bianca. As the militia of three stopped in place, they waited for this person to catch up to them from the thicket.

Elise looked to Bianca, "Do we know her?" The response was a shrug of the shoulders.

The woman finally approached them. No, they did not know her, just looked like someone they knew. The woman got a little closer and put her hands in her pockets.

"May we help you ma'am?"

The woman pointed at them with her eyes, "Bianca, Elise, Mike?"

The three collectively said yes.

"I'm agent Berlieze Dobro."

Eyes widened and hearts raced out of paranoia. The next thing out of the woman's mouth was very relieving though.

"My car is a mile away."

Now that the group of four began the short walk that felt like an eternity but, finally, finally they got to the big Escalade.

Now, this big car belongs to this woman, Berlieze, she is kind of small. I will leave you to your own imaginations.

"You said you were an agent. What organization do you belong to?" Bianca asked the million dollar question.

Berlieze looked like she had been caught doing something very naughty, like a child. Berlieze wasn't from any known organizations like the FBI or CIA. Her job forbid lying so she told them.

"I'm with the DUI."

"Driving under the influence?" The three in the back seat stared at the driver.

"No, no. Department of Unusual Investigations."

Elise raised an eyebrow, "Huh, I used to serve our nation and I've never heard any mentions of the DUI." She looked at Bianca, "May I see your badge, if that's possible?"

"Sure thing." The woman took her real badge out of her jacket pocket and handed it over to Elise in the back.

Bianca and Elise studied it carefully. "I think this is real hon."

"Of course it's real! And hell, where do you think I'm taking you?!"

A collective sigh came from the backseat.

"Just fucking perfect."

12:30 pm, I think

The two woman walked into their motel room.

Elise dropped herself onto the bed. "Walking for miles and then being interrogated for about four hours. Oh yes, what a glorious day."

"But hey hey, we're not covered in grime and blood anymore."

"Too true, babe." Elise lifted her head up to look at Bianca, "Do you think Mike will be okay?" A genuine concern of theirs.

"I don't know. I wish he could've stayed with us, but no says the damn government or whatever. That boy deserves more. That boy deserves a break from the world."

"I know hon. I know, I know we'll miss him. Such a good kid."

After their heart wrenching discussion, the couple decided on a well deserved nap. Holding onto each other as if they'd never see each other for a very long time. Of course they'd never let anything get in their way. They love each other too much to let that sort of thing happen. It almost happened once and after their make up they promised never to let it happen again.

T W O - THOUSAND - TWELVE

To friends and family, Elise and Bianca were still in their lingering "honeymoon phase" and it was kind of amazing that they still were. That's what everyone saw, what was presented to them. In actuality, it was a month from hell. A month of arguing and crying. They felt it wouldn't be fair to people around them to bicker and make a scene in front of them. So when they were out and about they'd play the coy and happy couple. But boy oh boy were they far from it.

On one those angsty days after pretending to be okay...

"Bianca, could you stop that tapping please?" Elise was irritated by Bianca's continuous tap tap tap on the steering wheel. To make things worse she was already at her edge for the day.

"Sure, I'll stop as soon as you stop finding things to argue about." Bianca immediately regretted the comment she just made but she refused to take it back.

Elise was flabbergasted. In a bad way, of course. "Excuse me? I only asked you to stop tapping. How is that starting conflict, Bianca? Do tell because that was very petty of you."

Bianca wanted to say sorry but her hard, stubborn head got the best of her. "Oh I'll tell you alright. For days you have been composing and mopping around and then you get angry when I try to help make things better for you, but it's still not enough. And to make it worse, you let me know by becoming angry that I did something the wrong way or if you lost something you'd immediately assume that I did something with it," Bianca took a deep breath, "I could go on and on. Those are just the little problems, I don't think you could handle the bigger ones. In fact, I think you already know those ones too."

Elise was silent, she even wiped a quiet tear away. Elise wanted to have the final word and she picked the wrong ones.

"Pull over."

"What? No."

"You shouldn't drive when you're angry. It makes it worse that we're both in the same mood. So please, pull over, Bianca."

"Fine."

Bianca pulled the car next to the curb on the city street. They say in silence. Then Elise got out of the car and made her way down the street. Elise didn't look back at all and it hurt Bianca greatly and she felt bad about it too. Bianca even considered going after Elise but knew that they both needed to cool off. That was a bad idea too.

Now, how was Bianca supposed to know that Elise would stir up some trouble? Well, Bianca knew that Elise could start trouble whenever need be, but spontaneously? Nope.

And what about Elise? How was she supposed to know that something would happen to her beloved, whom she disliked at the moment?

Elise walked her ass to a bar and stayed there for awhile, ordering more than enough shots, probably a little more than she could handle.

Bianca drove off far out of the city. Bianca eventually stopped for gas, although, she chose the worst place to stop. Unbeknownst to her it was a gas station well known to get robbed.

Bianca walked into the station to pay for gas. As she was waiting behind a man she began to think of Elise. Bianca was hoping she was thinking of her too. Then, right there, the man in front of Bianca pulled out a gun and yelled to the employee to give him all the money in the registers. Bianca was too shocked at first but then quickly got over herself. Bianca grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and tossed him to the ground. One thing though, she missed her opportunity to snatch the gun from his hands. He shot at her and grazed her shoulder.

That one hurt like a bitch. Bianca naturally reached up to cover her shoulder but that was a mistake too. The man got up quickly, grabbed her hand covering her injured shoulder and hooked her right in the face.

Thank god he missed her temple though.

The hit knocked Bianca down to the floor and the man ended up taking her hostage. First by taking her to the storage in the back of the station. He then forced everyone out and secured all the doors to the trashy building.

Bianca had a bandanna covering her mouth and her hands zip tied behind her back. She struggled at first but then soon enough she stopped. Bianca stopped to debate whether to get herself out of the situation and go find Elise or give up.

Ah yes, one of our character has finally made a good choice. Oh, the acts of love I'll make for that woman of mine. I will never give up on you.

Bianca began to survey the area. Looking for anything sharp so she could at least get out of the zip ties. Nothing. Not even a box cutter. Figures. Time to be brave and creative.

Bianca stood up and looked for the door leading into the whatever you call the place. She spotted the man unloading money from the registers into a backpack. Right where she could make a visual analysis on this dumb ass.

Somehow with her very amazing skills, Bianca managed to get the tightly knitted bandanna out of her mouth, but she still couldn't get her hands in front of herself.


	5. Indigineous Bonehead

Bianca finally called out to the thief, "Hey you! Indigenous bonehead! Over here!"

The man looked at her. His angry eyes looked like they were going to fall out of his head.

"Ha Ha, you're bonehead for responding to that! Also you picked the wrong day to mess with me, buck-o." Bianca began her menacing walk towards the man, he stopped her.

"You take one more step and... and I'll blow your brains out!"

"Oh yeah? Well, once I'm out of these cheap restraints... I'll stick a pack of gum so far up your ass, you'll be chewing on each individual piece for a month!"

"You've got a nasty mouth, lady.. but I'd like to see you try."

"So are you saying you do want some ass gum?" Oh, the wit of this woman. "Well what're you waiting for, bonehead?" Bianca was being a snarky little shit right about now, "Come on and get your gum on!"

So the man came after her and Bianca didn't even have to take one step. Well if you count using the back of your heal to pussy-whip a fucker in the face, then yes, she indeed took a step and yes... the man shot at her. He got her in the other shoulder but Bianca wasn't about to give up just yet. The man got back up and brought his fists in front of himself to block and moves. Somehow it was an advantage because he was fighting an injured person. Bianca had to admit that the man could really put up a good fight.

Only using your legs to fight is very difficult. So difficult. It landed her back into the storage room with tighter, cheaper restraints. The zip ties broke off during their hasty collision the man had to tie her hands together again. This time he tied them in front of her. His silly, very silly mistake. Even though she could get out of the zip ties she was able to take the blind fold off. As she did so, she felt something rectangular in her jacket pocket.

"Attention to detail, bonehead. Very important."

Bianca took her phone out of her pocket and dialed the police. Immediately after she dialed for Elise.

Bianca began her desperate mumbling, "Oh baby, please pick up. I need you, I need you now. Please, please, please, baby answer the phone!" Bianca begged.

Meanwhile at a bar...

"You! Pass me that microphone! I've got sumthin' to say!"

If you guessed it, yeah, she began to sing. Horrible, hum talking.

Yikes.

In the middle of her "performance", Elise felt her phone ring and buzz in her pocket. Without thinking she immediately took it out and answered it.

"Aye, everybody! Shut up!" She yelled.

Elise kept the microphone where it was, in front of her mouth, and had a conversation.

"Hello there?"

"Elise! Thank god! Elise, I need you!"

"You need me? You need me! I need you too, why don't you come pick me up."

"That's the problem, baby. I'm in trouble. Very big trouble."

"What? How big? Is it?"

"My life is on the line, honey... Elise... Elise, where are you?"

Elise hesitated, "I think... No, I know I'm at a bar."

"WHAT?"

"Baby, you're not mad at me are you? I'm tired of us being so angry at each other all the time."

Bianca took a deep breath, "I know, Elise and I feel the same way. But I need you to sober up please. I need you to come and save me." Bianca began to cry, "I need you to be the hero you are, my hero."

Almost like taking a cold shower, those words began to sober Elise.

"I'm on my way."

Elise hung up and tossed the microphone behind her. The small crowd erupted in applause. Elise turned red but kept on going. The crowd made way for Elise, she was going to save her beloved.

P R E S E N T - D A Y

They could not get out of bed. It just would not happen. There wasn't any reason to, so they just slept for most of the day. Well... more like five hours but that's okay but, of course... eventually they got up. Out of bed, to the shower, to clean clothes and finally out of the motel room.

Elise sat at a transit center waiting for Bianca and a greyhound.

Bianca came back with the bus tickets.

"So where are we headed?"

"More like who are we visiting and staying with for a few days." Bianca gave Elise a smile.

"Lyra." Elise smiled back and scooted over so Bianca could sit down, "It'll be nice to see her again. Does she know we're on our way?"

"Yes, I gave her a call and she seemed very happy about it."

"I'm happy to hear that."

The bus ride took four hours, it felt pretty fast to the both woman. Bianca and Elise took another nap so that's why it felt so. They arrived at Lyra's house at 9:15 pm. Both were greeted by an excited Lyra.

Lyra hugged her sister then hugged Elise, which she considered a sister-in-law. The sisters hadn't seen each other in three months but, called like once every two weeks.

"So, either of you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Bianca, you didn't tell her!?"

"I was using a pay phone and there were people around. I didn't want to scare anyone or make them think I'm crazy," she looked at Lyra, "I'm not crazy."

"Sure. Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, yeah alright."

Both, Bianca and Elise told Lyra what happened to them and Mike. It took awhile because of confusion, re-explaining and elaborating.

Lyra was dumbstruck and all she could say was, "Wow."

"You know, sis, for a woman of your profession, I'd think you'd have more to say, being a translator and all." Bianca looked at Elise. "Tsk, tsk..."

"You two almost died! What the hell am I supposed to say about that!?"

Elise thought about what Lyra had just said. "She has a point hon."

"I love you both but you absolutely drive me nuts." Lyra stood up, "I need a drink... I think we all need one."

After their little liquor spur they all went to their rooms to rest.

In the middle of the night, Elise found it hard to sleep. Spooned up behind her was Bianca whom Elise couldn't tell if she was asleep.

"Honey..."

A groan.

Elise turned around to face Bianca.

"Honey are you awake?"

"It's debatable but, I guess not." Bianca slowly opened her eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"You... wow this is easier said than done yet it's literally harder to say than doing."

"You want to ask something?"

"Yes. Yes, um yeah I'm going to ask you something a-and I'm going to ask you-"

Knock, knock, knock.

Elise stayed as still as she possibly could. Bianca looked around the darkened room and hoped it wasn't the kind of mysterious knocking that occurred at the cabin.

Knock, knock, knock.

Elise refused to move, she was greatly frightened. Bianca gave her a little shake but again, Elise refused to move. Bianca decided to get up to see if her sister, Lyra was knocking on the bedroom door. Bianca knew Lyra would knock because of some of the few times Lyra walked in on them "gettin' freaky". It took three times to learn her lesson.

Knock, knock, knock.

Bianca too, was even a little nervous to get up but she had to do it because, no one else could at the moment. She walked up to the door leading out of the bedroom and slowly reached for the handle. Pulling the door open in a languid movement.

It was Lyra. Thank fucking God. Poor thing's going through this again. Bianca raised a finger to her mouth to signal Lyra to be quiet. Bianca stepped out of the room.

"May I help you Lyra?"

"A few minutes ago, I ended a phone call with," Lyra sighed, "The Department of Unusual Investigations. A woman named Berlieze Dobro called for the both of you, she had some information concerning Mike Puntasrima."

Bianca felt overwhelmed and confused, her pessimistic side began to sneak its way through. "And?"

"That's all the agent would tell me."

Bianca wiped a tear away, "Thank you for letting me know. I'll call in the morning." She looked down.

"Come here sis." Lyra embraced Bianca. "We won't know what's going on tomorrow, so try not to worry yourself over it, okay? I know it's not easy but, you just try and clear our mind. Take some deep breaths and get back in that bed."

"Whatever you say ma'am, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Bianca walked back into the room and closed the door softly behind her. Elise was sitting up looking at Bianca with her eyebrows were furrowed because she felt anxious.

Bianca went over to the side of the bed and sat down. Naturally, Elise rested her head on Bianca's shoulder and Bianca wrapped her arms around Elise. The two held each other close, they needed to be close.

"I know this sounds bad but, I think things are going to become more challenging whether we like it or not."

"I know they will and I know that we'll need each other to stay strong."

"Damn right, damn right... now let's try to get some sleep."

The women got back into their previous positions and finally fell asleep.

In the morning, three women arose and began their day. Lyra sat in front of Bianca and Elise at the breakfast table. There they started to formulate plans and how to execute them. Their plan was to visit Mike, make sure he was okay and then, get back to the cabin.

1: Find out what's going on with Mike

2: Get to the cabin without dying

3: The Jeep... Save the Jeep

4: Collect essential items and documents

5: Inform neighbors (if still alive) they should evacuate the area

6: Basically elope but it's not secret

That was the list, they even wrote it down too.

"I'm really fucking gay."

"What did you say?" Elise couldn't hear what Bianca had said.

"Basically, that I love you." Bianca grabbed in to Elise and their fingers interlocked.

"I love you too." Elise kissed Bianca's knuckles.

"Are you ready?"

"With reluctance."

And with that said, the two of them were on their way to the Department of Unusual Investigations, with the intent of finding out what's wrong with their dear, young friend, Mike.

Again they got on another greyhound. Bianca suggested to Elise that they should rent a car. Elise justified why it would be a bad idea. Bianca, being the sucker she was for Elise, agreed with her and just called a damn cab. The ride only took half an hour to the DUI. The cab pulled up to the gates but wasn't allowed in. The man at the gate explained that the two women were expected. Therefore Bianca and Elise were let in and the cab left.

Bianca opened the door and let Elise go in first. In the foyer they were searched. No weapons... Darn. It was weird but it was regulation to do so. Afterwards they were taken to a room that was similar to the one they had been interrogated in. Minutes later Berlieze walked in.

"Hello there, Bianca, Elise." The agent shook their hands. "Please sit down."


	6. Caught

All three did so. Elise held onto Bianca's hand under the table. The tension was high out of the anxiety they all were feeling.

Agent Dobro began to speak, "Ladies, Mike... Mike is fine," two sets of eyebrows rose, "for the time being." They went back down.

"Could you elaborate please?"

"Yes, of course. Uh, we know for sure he's contaminated but there is no external signs. Internally though, he's a carrier for the virus and or infection. The infection is contagious through blood so, I'm sorry to say this but, we need to send him to the CDC."

"So he is okay but he's not okay when it comes to other people?"

"Anything dealing with blood, yes. We cannot take any chances on this spreading out even more than it already has."

"May we see him?"

"Yes you may, give me five minutes," Berlieze left the room.

The couple sat in the room in silence. They felt that there was really nothing to say. The agent already said it all.

The women spoke with Mike for two hours. It set them back a little but they didn't care. The believed Mike was always worth it. Happy to hear that Mike wouldn't have to die but awfully depressed that they might never see him again or even be able to visit each other. It figures doesn't it? Every good thing has its downsides.

"You're damned if you do, you're damned if you don't." Bart Simpson said. Man o' man was he right. Horribly, horribly right.

Berlieze made sure that Elise and Bianca made it back to their cabin... Safely. The agent sent them on their way accompanied by four agents. Agents Krane, Ibreck, Leucht and Lewlyn. They left the premises in two cars. In car one, Bianca, Elise and Agent Krane. In car two, Agents, Ibreck, Leucht and Lewlyn.

Agent Krane drove as Bianca and Elise sat in the back seat, sitting very close to each other. So close to each other, Krane had a difficult time not looking in the rear view mirror. To occupy himself, he turned the radio on.

"Turn it up for your own good," a voice said from the back seat.

The agent did as told. Okay, so what? Bianca and Elise picked an odd time to start fornicating. Who cares, right? Exactly! Now, since two women were gettin' busy in the back seat, the agent could carry out the second part of the plan.

The first part was getting them to visit Mike. Super easy.

Now the second part. Cut them loose.

Agent Krane considered turning up the volume on the radio but the farther they got out the weaker signal/connection, so naturally the radio got slightly quieter and the moaning got slightly louder.

Like a douche from the mid 2000's, Mr. Krane wore a bluetooth ear piece.

Good grief.

He got a hold of agent Leucht, "Are we ready, Leucht?"

"Affirmative, Krane," Leucht giggled, "I've always wanted to say that!"

"I know right! This is so exciting!"

Krane pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car, he tidied himself up and pulled himself together.

"Ladies, time to get out!"

"What?" Bianca was very confused.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Elise pulled her pants back up then pulled her shirt back down. Elise proceeded to step out of the car. "Do you know how close I was?! Do you know how long it's been?!"

Oh shit, you've really done it know bud. Bianca thought as she made a "You're screwed" face at Krane. She shook her head from side to side.

Hell hath no fury like a woman interrupted from an orgasm.

Agent Krane looked like he was gonna piss himself, "Uh... um, I'm sorry ma'am," He tried to think quickly, "You two wanna finish what you started?"

"Way too god damn late for that you mother fucker!"

Bianca attempted to catch Elise's fist as she cocked it back but she "missed her opportunity."

Elise landed a good right hook to Krane's jaw. Whoops. Eh, too bad

The second Krane hit the ground, the other three agents were out of car two and had hand guns pointed at both women. Naturally Bianca and Elise put their hands up.

"We were going to be nice but I don't think that's an option anymore," Ibreck said.

Bianca turned her head slightly towards Elise and mumbled, "When isn't it?"

"Be quiet." Lewlyn nudged the barrel of the gun towards Bianca's side and said, "Into the woods girls."

"They are not girls, man," Leucht said to Lewlyn, "They're women." Leucht was nodding his head suggestively.

"Alright, into the woods we go, grannies." Elise looked annoyed, might as well get it over with. I bet she's thinking the same thing or something. Ugh.

The group of six trekked into the woods, they walked for thirty minutes. After that the agents knocked the women unconscious, leaned them up against a tree, then ran back to their cars.

"Wow you're so gorgeous and beautiful and strong and brilliant, Bianca. My goodness, how could I ever live without you?"

"Elise, I do believe I feel the same way. I don't think I could live without you either!"

Bianca, talking in her sleep? It's more likely than you think! Elise, who had sat up and placed Bianca's Head in her lap, listened to Bianca's mindful conversation. She didn't want to wake Bianca up because she was curious to know what her beloved was mumbling about. Probably, about me. Hmm. I love her. I love her a lot.

"Elise?" Bianca was still asleep.

Elise couldn't tell if Bianca would be able to hear her but responded anyway, "Yes?"

"Will you, uh will you... scratch my back?"

Always getting my hopes up aren't you? She chuckled, "Sure."

Elise whipped her head to the left. The sound of someone running causing leaves and bushes to rustle.

"Bianca wake up," Elise said firmly as she began to gently shake Bianca by the shoulders.

Bianca's eyelids flew open and she stood up immediately. Bianca took hold of Elise's hand and they both began to run as fast as they possibly could. Bianca glanced back and saw two forms in tattered clothing running at them. The sound of their footsteps against the forest floor were off beat but loud. It gave Bianca a sense of how far behind they were. Louder and louder. Closer and closer.

Eventually they found themselves up in a tree throwing rocks, and anything else they could find, down at the freaks. They kept trying to get up the tree until Bianca and Elise hit hard at their hands and heads with the thick sticks they picked up. Finally after two bashed in heads, they were able to climb down the tree without any threat waiting for them at the bottom.

For three hours, the couple walked through the woods. They knew which direction they were going. They had camped in those woods before so they area was totally familiar. Once the pair saw their giant boulder they decided to take a break and sit down on top of it together. There they laid side by side holding hands.

"Elise?"

"Hmm."

"When we were at Lyra's house you were going to ask me something."

Elise's heart started to pound fast, "Oh." Elise tried to think quickly, "I wanted to ask, maybe when all of this is over we should move closer to family or something?" Bless my mind.

"Sure, I like that idea. Where were you thinking?"

Quick, quick, quick. "Guess."

"Lyra and Mom?"

Oh, even if like that. "Mind reader."

"Now was that so hard?"

"No, it wasn't." Elise's face felt warm.

That's not all she wanted to ask. Maybe I ought to ask. Here goes nothing. "And ya' know, after all this crap ends we can get married. What do you think?"

"You know me way too well, honey. I was gonna ask you."

"I knew you were." Bianca took a deep breath. "Come on, let's get up."

Climbing down from the rock, Bianca and Elise found their well known trail that led to the cabin. Shortly, more short than they had thought, they approached the logged house. From afar they visually assessed the area.

"You think it's safe?" Elise laid her hand on Bianca's shoulder.

"I believe so. But let's walk around first to see if we can pick up and noises or movements."

"Good plan."

Together, Elise and Bianca got closer to the cabin and listened closely. It was very quiet, except for the sound of the leaves that crunched under their footsteps. Three steps later, Elise stepped on something that felt hard. Elise bent over and picked up an unused shotgun shell. Interesting. Must've dropped it. Elise put the shell in her pocket.

"Alright, time to have some courage. We're going inside." Bianca held out her hand for Elise to grab.

With the key left under the doormat, Bianca opened the door and together they walked into the lonely cabin.

"Hey, at least we turned the lights off when we left." Elise held onto Bianca's forearm

"True, true."

"Everything looks how we left it."

"I know right. It's nice but it feels strange." Bianca thought for a moment, "Don't you find it strange that it was a little too easy getting here?"

"Yeah."

"Somethings not right."

"You said it."

They searched the cabin completely and found absolutely nothing. Eventually their suspicions went dormant for the moment but they did keep their guards up. Both women went over to the couch and sat next to each other, of course.

"Baby, I'm tired. What time is it?" Elise asked Bianca.

Bianca looked to the clock on the wall, "It's six... It's six? It's six."

"Wow. Wanna turn in?" Elise stood up and looked down at Bianca.

"Most definitely."

Elise walked into the bedroom with Bianca trailing behind. They tossed all their clothes off and got right into bed.

Laying so close together, Elise could feel Bianca's light breathing on the back of her neck. It was so light and balanced that Elise couldn't tell if Bianca was asleep or not. Elise wanted to find out so she turned around to face the other woman. A set of pretty blue eyes opened up.

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

"Tired of being tired."

They couldn't sleep even when they really wanted to, so Bianca and Elise stayed in bed and spoke quietly with each other. Talking about anything that crossed their minds. Hours and hours went by and eventually caused them to at least put a robe on so they wouldn't be walking around naked. It could be quite drafty in the cabin. Together they sat quietly on the red plaid sofa in the living room.

"Bianca." Elise said softly.

"Yes?" Bianca answered.

Elise turned her head to look into Bianca's eyes. Bianca's pretty blue eyes that had such an allure to them. A set of black pupils within blue irises within white scleras, all surrounded by gentle eyelids lined with long black eyelashes. Amazing things eyes are, they are one of the most delicate and fragile feature on the human body that give us the ability to view our world.

Trying to find her voice, Elise said, "What do you wanna do tomorrow?" She rested her head back onto Bianca's shoulder.

Bianca thought carefully and thought: I could say something dirty, incredibly dirty or something that is a complete turn off. Turn off? Turn on? Oh yes.

"Uh, I wanna... I want to hmm. I um, ay caramba!" Bianca said playfully, "That's the word! Sleep. That's what I want to do!"

"You are truly puerile." Elise said as she pouted.

"Woah, that's a big word..." Bianca giggled, "What's that mean again?"

Without hesitation, "You." Elise joked. Bianca gave her a look. "Childish, silly," she laughed.


	7. That’s her

"Oh... yeah that's me," Bianca happily agreed.

Hours and hours later, maybe like around nine o'clock in the morning or something, Bianca woke up naturally and she felt good. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to do her business then when she moved into the kitchen a noise caught her attention. It sounded like footsteps and wooden things being moved around roughly. Definitely wasn't Elise because she's asleep and has no reason to be throwing things around.

"God dammit. Fuck, shit, bitch, mother fucker." Bianca took a deep breath. "I just wanted to fucking sleep in," she walked back into the bedroom, "but no. Some fugly ass bitch has ruin for me."

Eyes still closed, Elise asked Bianca, "And whom is this fugly ass bitch?"

"There's one of those things outside throwing shit around."

Elise sat up. "Gross."

As quickly as they could, both got dressed and made their way to the location of the fugly bitch. It was out by the wood pile hence the sound of wood being thrown around. It was funny at first to the women because the thing was looking like a lumberjack, red plaid, flannel shirt and all. It wasn't funny when it began to throw the thickly cut pieces of wood at them. That's no fun. Since one of the only firearms that seemed to stick around was dirty deb, the most loyal of revolvers.

Bianca, with a meat cleaver in hand, stood in front of Elise, whom held onto the gun ready to shoot. Elise extended her armed arm between Bianca's lowered arm and her body. Elise took a deep breath, aimed and shot the lumberjack. It only slowed him down by like a fraction but still, better than nothing at all. Lumberjack got closer right as Elise shot at him again. The shot was effective enough to really slow the thing down... But he was so tenacious. There it was Bianca's turn. She raised the meat cleaver and cocked her arm back, almost like throwing a chakram maybe, and then threw it with all her might.

Threw it at the lumberjacks head. Good throw, ugly mess. Bianca and Elise looked at each other. Bianca smiled cheekily.

"Bianca no."

"Bianca yes." And she went over to retrieve the cleaver. Holding it up she happily said without hesitation, "Now that's what I call cleavage!" Then she laughed heartily.

Elise groaned and couldn't help but chuckle at her woman's antics. "I love you," Elise said a fake grumpy tone.

"And I love you too, baby!" Bianca said happily. "Now let's see who we just killed."

Bianca stood over the body and tried to determine who the corpse was. Elise was doing so as well. They found a dog tag necklace in his breast pocket. No names just an address. Oh, interesting. It was almost worth mentioning if they should go to the address. Maybe... No, not the best idea. There could be more where he came from. That wouldn't be very smart of them to do such a thing like that. Well, if they didn't want anymore to come there way then, okay sure. At the moment it is a big no. The women are just too tired. You know, something like that.

Elise took out her phone and snapped a picture of the dog tag. She thought that it might be best to leave it be. Even though it's on a dead guy. "We absolutely cannot leave this here."

"The dog tag?" Bianca looked away from the corpse and to Elise.

"That and this body here. It could get us sick or infect us. I'm not into that."

Bianca looked back to the dead guy and said affirmatively, "Agreed, I think we should either burry him far, farther away or burn him up... away. What do you think?"

Elise felt weird about it but they needed to do something. "Okay how about this, we dig a hole, a little bigger than him, somewhat line it up with bricks or cylinder blocks, toss him in and then BAM, fire." Elise put her hands on her hips, raised her chin up and thought: Jesus Christ I feel like an idiot. An asshole idiot.

"We can do that but we'd better get it done soon."

Much to their dismay they spent the rest of the day digging a hole more than half a mile away from their cabin. At least they didn't leave the body there where it was.

Hundreds of miles away a woman stood at the window of her office that overlooked the city below. A woman with curly blond hair, dark skin and a smirk on her face stood with her arms crossed. Her dark eye brow arched at the sound of the heavy door behind her opening.

"Miss, your ride is here." The man said from the door way.

The beautiful woman turned away from the wide window, picked up her leather back pack that sat under her desk and finally made her way out of the building with the heavy door shut behind her.

In her little yellow Nissan, she navigated herself through the busy streets. She pushed a button on the dash and spoke, "Call 555-2368."

The dial tone rang and then a voice asked, "Hello?"

"Is this Ms. Moore or Ms. Emerson?"

"Well this is Ms. Emerson's phone but I am Ms. Moore," Elise answered.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Chantal Hjalmar, director of the Bureau of Omnicompetent Investigations. Or as we call it, the BOI." Chantal said with a straight face.

"BOI?" Elise was skeptical.

"BOI," Chantal confirmed.

"BOI?!" A voice called from the background.

Elise also confirmed. "BOI," to Bianca whom had yelled.

"It has come to my attention that the DUI, the sister department of the BOI, has performed a serious misconduct. Trying to kill the both of you, right?"

"Right."

"Well, we'd- eh no, I would like to reimburse the both of you. Like your stuff... that they confiscated. You know?"

"Oh. Woah um okay."

Chantal chuckled, "But before I do I'd like to meet you both." She didn't get a response. "I'm going to guess that the current situation and place you're in that going to far isn't an option?"

"It's like you can read minds! That basically what's going down!" Bianca hollered.

"I understand. Completely."

Mike sat on the bed of his obnoxious concrete room staring at the television mounted high on the wall. He was bored out of his mind. The only moments where he wasn't bored was when Elise and Bianca called. So far they'd call every two days and it was good enough for him but finding something to occupy himself with was difficult. The workers in the building were nice. Some would even stand outside the door to talk with him. He was taken care of and that was pretty good.

Today Mike had a visitor that he wasn't familiar with. They both stood facing each other with the big layered glass window between them. The woman, who stood opposite of Mike, raised a phone to her ear and pointed to the phone that was mounted to the wall next to the window. Mike picked it up.

"Hi."

"Hello Mike, I'm Chantal. There has been a major mistake and I am here to fix it."

"Okay."

"Okay, now what?"

Bianca had been bantering with Elise for a bit. Elise caught on after fifteen minutes. On and on about what they had spoken about at that motel awhile ago. You know, moving, moving in together, getting married. That stuff. Bianca was playing around at first but then they both were really getting into their ideas. Living near family, what kind of house they want etc. You know, adult things.

"You hear that?" Elise looked toward the sound.

"Yes. Was that the door?"

Bianca stood up and grabbed the nearest object that would really be painful to get whacked with. That happened to be a stapler. Good enough. Bianca walked to the door in an annoyed disposition and Elise followed suit. Bianca threw open the door quite roughly. As she was about to strike the person before her she stopped herself.

"Hey you're not dead." Bianca lowered her arm. "Sorry."

Elise stepped beside Bianca and spoke up, "You must be Chantal?"

"Yeah. I am." Chantal said.

"Please come in."

So the three sat in the living room. Chantal discussed everything that had happened and why it did. Basically, the DUI is (or was) whack and bored. They are supposed to do what they're told by the BOI and report to the BOI if anything should happen. Go to the scene, pick up as much information as they can, go over it and make an inference then send it to the BOI. Okay, for short, cases go through the DUI first and then straight to the BOI. There's more to it but it'd take awhile to explain.

Finally, finally Chantal spoke about Mike. Like she had said, the DUI is bored. And idiotic. Mike is contaminated but he is not dead, not hurt, not sick. Anything. The only way the virus could be spread was by blood transfusion. Not bad right? Just have to be careful. Bianca and Elise felt relieved. Getting their things back, knowing that Mike is totally fine.

A clatter came from the outside and caught the attention of the three women.

"Is that one of those... things?" Asked Chantal.

"More than likely." Elise said with a sigh.

"Come on," Bianca stood up, "let's get 'er done."

They went outside toward the noise and it was what they had expected but it was unexpected that it was another lumberjack. This one was kind of scrawny and some how managed to keep a hat on its head.

Chantal went out with the couple and didn't look phased at all in fact, she pulled out two throwing knives. Elise, tired of this shit, raised up her gun, in a lazy side ways way, and shot away. Bianca and her eyebrows furrowed.

Bianca thought to herself: Wow that's hot. Who wouldn't think so? All Bianca did at that moment was kinda just be there with her meat cleaver and try to get in on the "action" if need be. In Bianca's mind, Elise in her current state = sexy Elise. I agree. Throughly.

"Bianca." No answer. "Bianca... Bianca... Bianca." Elise looked irritated.

"Oh Jesus, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Bianca looked embarrassed as Elise looked her up and down. She looked her in the eye and Elise gave in.

"Come on, hon. Let's get rid of this thing." She said in defeat.

Chantal watched the couple heave up the body by its arms and legs and carry it away from the cabin. She thought they were way cute together. Chantal shook her head as her name was being called and asked to pick up some pieces of wood.

When they tossed the body into the deep fire pit, or their makeshift crematorium, the three women stood back at a distance.

"So this is what's really going on, huh?" Chantal clasped her hands together.

"Yup. Quite unfortunate." Bianca answered. "All these people gettin' infected, not knowing what's coming next. It's horrible. I wanna shed the least bit of sympathy which I'm trying to do at the moment but I also really hate em'. They killed our dog, they hurt Mike, we've almost died several times in the span of about a week. It's just too much." Bianca felt Elise's arm wrap around her shoulder. "I want to help but I don't want to lose what I have in my life, you know."


	8. Something has got to give

Now, in Chantal's big heart, she knew she needed and wanted to help Bianca and Elise even more than originally planned. Chantal had ideas already forming in her highly intelligent brain and easily knew where to start. The truly brilliant woman wanted to share her idea but as she started she stopped herself because the couple in front of her were having a quiet moment to themselves. Holding each other quietly. Chantal missed that feeling, being held. Oh well, she thought to herself, I don't need it

Bianca and Elise sat in the Jeep, that Chantal had retrieved for them, talking to Mike on the phone. They were on their way to visit with him. Everything began to turn around as soon as Chantal came to meet with them. Elise and Bianca both agreed that Chantal Hjalmar was a blessing. Motives? Unclear yet it felt somewhat genuine. They liked her.

Mike was let out of his concrete confinement and sent out on his own but he was sent out with an escort who had to be with him whenever he was out. The escort was nice. The escort was technically a certified nurse but hey, Even better! His name was Imri and he was seven years Mike's senior. Imri Kadar Of Dubai, Mike had called him. Imri lived in Dubai as a boy but he and his family moved to Philadelphia when he was seven.

Anyway, Bianca and Elise were to meet up with Mike, check on him, play catch up, that sort of thing. They met up at a cafe and sat near the back. It was oddly quite from where they were sitting, all four of them. They spoke for awhile and would pause here and there because Bianca would put her hand up and they all knew to shut up when she did that. Bianca was listening to everything but had a hard time figuring out what it was exactly. She'd scan the room with her vigilant eyes. Something but nothing.

A scream ripped throughout the cafe. Bianca and Elise stood up immediately and quickly made their way to where the scream had come from. The screaming stopped and turned into frightened yelling. It came from the opposite corner of where the group sat.

"What the hell?!" Bianca shouted then pulled the boney man up roughly by his collar. "Now who the fuck do you think you are?!" She yelled.

Bianca was expecting a scared stutter that struggled to answer her question but she did not get that. Instead she got an angry deep shriek from a face that looked almost dead. She reacted by pulling out her pocket knife, flicking it open and hurriedly inserted it into the thin gray neck.

Nope. Try again.

Bianca removed the knife and stabbed his shoulder, specifically the space between the clavicle and the scapula. On a regular person that would cause intense pain or render them unconscious or cause them to fucking die even. To this guy...

Nope. Try again.

"Elise, I need some help here!" Bianca called out.

Elise pulled out her own knife and lodged it into the ear of the man and that seemed to work. Bianca let go and the freshly dead guy dropped to the floor. The now bloody floor. The floor covered in blood. The sticky red floor. It was gross.

Why the fuck am I talking about the fucking floor? Because that blood was red and not like the kind the freak-a-zoids had. So? That man was hurting the other man in the corner. Inflicting enough pain on the man to scream and shout out for help. If it looks like a dead guy and acts like a dead guy, it must be a dead guy.

Let's think about this...

Alright, now let's regroup.

Quickly, Elise came to the conclusion of, "That bitch is dead."

"Was this what you guys were trying to explain to me?" Imri asked.

Mike sighed, "Yeah, pretty much." He looked to the man cowering on the floor under a table behind them all. Mike tapped Imri on the shoulder and pointed to the man.

"Oh shit, right." Imri said to himself. He knelt down next to the man and began to ask him response questions (what's your name, can you tell me where you're hurt etc).

"So, uh what'll we do now? Police or Chantal?" Elise asked Bianca.

"Let's go with Chantal first, maybe she can give us a hand." Bianca answered and then whipped out her phone.

T W O - M O N T H S - B E F O R E - A L L - T H I S - S H I T - S T A R T E D

Asleep in Bianca's Bianca-less bed was Elise whom was holding onto the pillow Bianca would normally use. It was morning and she was doing what she did best. Her phone on the nightstand rang and caused Elise's eyes to squint open. Unenthusiastically she reached for the phone.

"Hello?" She said as nicely as she could.

"Hello, is the brewmaster awake?" A familiar voice queried.

"Oh shit," Elise said quietly, "I am now, Bianca, thank you."

"No problem hon, but you're the boss so get your booty up and get going."

"Ugh, fine. I'll you a call later, baby. I love you, bye."

Elise whipped the covers off herself and looked around the room. With a confused look, she raised her fingers and put two in her mouth and gave a loud whistle. Not a second went by and Elise could already hear the sound of the dog running into the room.

"There's my girl!" Elise happily said and patted the bed.

Trooper jumped up next to Elise and wagged her tail wildly.

"You're coming with me today." She said as she gave the dogs back a good scratch.

Elise got ready for work and got Trooper ready as well. They left Bianca's apartment and drove to the Moore Brewery. Elise Moore's brewery given to her by her papa right before he died. She had worked there after she was released from the military. So she knew how things ran there. All the employees liked her and she liked them.

The Moore Brewery was 45 minutes away from the cabin and Bianca's apartment. The drive that led the way, to the front of the brewery, was an unpaved dirt road that was lined with wood post fences, the ones that have parallel horizontal planks, that contained various crops that were added into whatever they were making.

Parking her Jeep, Trooper and herself got out and walked towards the depot. The five men unloading bails of barley from a truck bed stopped a second and gave her a wave then went back to unloading. Elise and the dog climbed up the steps and walked deeper into the facility.

Meanwhile, Bianca sat at her desk trying to think if she forgot anything she failed to write down. She went off track by thinking about how she even got herself into technical writing. "Oh yeah, because I've done everything." She said quietly and sarcastically. "I could work at the brewery with Elise but then I'd have to write about how every little thing works there in extremely thorough detail!" Bianca tossed her pen down on the desk and let out a long sigh. She felt defeated and thought, Okay, so I'm exaggerating. I'm just frustrated and it's making me angry. I like what I do. I like what I do.

Bianca actually did like her job and she actually was just frustrated at the moment and she did want to work at the brewery with Elise but she always reminded herself that if that ever happened, nothing would get done. I don't mean having sex all the time more like, "So what does that do? How does this thing work? What the hell is this? I can't remember how to use this. Why is this like that?" And many more questions and such.

Bianca stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. She was about to reach for the thick office like phone on her desk but stopped herself. "Maybe she's busy?" Bianca pulled her hand away and placed it on her hip. Trying to think of what to do, she visually scanned her small office. Nothing.

"Guess I'll go walk around."

Trooper laid down on her bed that sat in the corner of the office right inside of the depot. She knew her way around, knew where she was allowed to go and where she wasn't. Today Trooper didn't feel like doing any "supervising" so she laid down quietly and waited for her nice owner to come back and entertain her. Just like the dog had wished for Elise came in began to look around for something in quite the hurry.

Elise kept searching through the file cabinets and desk drawers. Still hadn't found whatever it was. Trooper gave a little grunt because she wanted Elise's attention. Elise heard it, stopped and turned around.

"May I help you ma'am?"

Trooper began to wag her tail happily.

"Oh I see, okay now come here." She gave the chair at the desk a hard pat, "Alright, I need to find the paper that says how much we previously filled up the silo." She said to Trooper as if the dog could understand every single word Elise had just said. Elise, determined, began to continue her searching. "We didn't fill it all the way because we were storing spent grain there for a short amount of time but still. I need to know."

The dog jumped out of the chair, walked to the doorway and barked at Elise.

"What is it my little princess?" Elise said without looking up.

"No one has ever called me their little princess before but I don't think I mind," said the tall man at the door.

Elise's head shot up and her face was all red, she forced out a laugh to cover up being embarrassed. "Sorry Leon, that position has been filled. And you can't take position of queen either and I rather adore who's on that throne."

Leon laughed, "So what're you looking for today?"

Elise breathed in deeply. "A paper that says how much spent grain we stored in silo A4. We didn't fill it up all the way and I need to know how much was in there," she said calmly.

Leon took a second to think. He tried his best to remember if he had seen it around or just remember how full it was in the first place. "Spent grain... Hmm. Umm. That's a good question." Nothing. Couldn't remember.

Elise raised her right hand to her forehead. "Well, if you suddenly remember or find that paper, let me know please."

"Sure thing." Leon still stood in the door way, like there was something else to add.

Elise looked down at her desk that she just disorganized during her frantic search then knelt down to continue her search on the floor. A few seconds later she looked up and bumped her head on the underside of the desk. Elise grunted and moved out from under the desk. She rubbed the back of her head and said, "Sorry, kiddo, did you need something?"

"Yeah. I've gotta leave," Leon put his hands in his coat pockets, "Gotta go pick up my brother."

"Go for it, go home afterwards if you'd like to."

Asking me how old I am. Ugh! None of your god damn business, I tell you what. Bianca stood as still as possible. I'm worrying about telling people how old I am? Oh my god! I am getting old. That's what old people worry about, right? You know what? Bianca raised her mighty, thick eyebrows. I don't want to know. Once and for all, I think I'd like to be ignorant towards the subject. She took a big breath and relaxed her shoulders she had tensed up before hand. I wish Elise were here with me. She'd know how to handle that. Bianca entered her office and shut the door behind her. No, no, no. I can get over it. Thirty-four isn't that bad. A thirty-four year old with a twenty-nine year old? Cool. Does that make me a... NO! Stop right there! Don't even finish that sentence. She sat down at her desk and sat back in her chair. God dammit, I really want that phone to ring. I don't even care who's calling. Am I lonely? "Yes."


End file.
